m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Big BOOM
= The Battle = Skivvies was wandering around in Order lands early the 31th May when he received a message from Highjarl Abbews of the Men of the North asking if he would attack the Northern Citadel. Curious as to the intention of his enemy, Skivvies cautiously questioned as to why this was wanted. Once Skivvies learned that this could potentially provide lots of fun, he quickly told the members of the Order that were currently logged on. They agreed that this would provide great amounts of entertainment, and even members who were offline were told to join in on the excitement. Each side agreed to equip themselves with only iron armor and iron swords, with no projectile weapons in sight. The Order then massed around the Northern Public Portal, eagerly awaiting the signal from the opposing faction to begin the invasion. As soon as both sides were ready, the Order charged through the portal, charging up the road built by the Northerners towards their base. Finding the gate open, the Order's 8 piled through, and quickly spotted the 5 members of the Allied forces lying in wait at the top of the citadel stairs. A few brave knights started to march up the stairs, but were called back when it was remembered that this staircase had been trapped by the Northerners previously. The knights cautiously waited for the higher powers to come up with a battle plan, but before a definite plan of action could be agreed on, Knight Captain Skivvies exclaimed "All right, chums up, let's do this! LEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOY JENNNNNNNNKINSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" and charged up the stairs. The other Knights, quickly realizing that if Skivvies was not helped quickly, he would die, followed suit. The battle began cleanly, with a combined force of Magicman, Benz, and Connor quickly slaying Clarky. Then, all hell broke loose. Highjarl Abbews and the members of his faction had trapped the staircase and surrounding area with TNT, and quickly activated it once all the combatants were withing the effective zone. Connor was the first to die from the bombs, getting hit by a thrust from a leaping 10greenbottles as the explosion went off. The trap was successful, finishing off Connor, and also killing Skivvies, Nerva, and Mexal. Greens and Splat were killed immediately by the explosion as well, but these Northmen gloriously gave their lives for the cause, fighting and dying bravely and honourably, knowing the risks of the great undertaking. After the dust cleared, 4 members of the Order remained against 2 of the Allied Forces. Abbews and Magicman killed each other as the attention focused back towards the fighting, and Kamacite was left to face Benz, Chocobo, and Dwane. While he fought bravely, the superior numbers proved to be the deciding factor, and Kamacite was slain. The outcome of the battle was a clear victory for the Order, it achieved their goal of killing all the Allied Forces at the area, and they gained the renowned Sword of Clarky, to be kept in a safe place where all who wished to visit could see its splendor. The Allies also can claim victory, because they achieved their goal of having a very fun time blowing everything up. Clearly, then, both the Order and the Allied Forces achieved a glorious victory against the Citadel Stairs, and surrounding area of the Northern base. It's good to know that, even when factions are at war, they can still come together and have fun.